


My Boyfriend's Name

by Ruquas



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the worst idea in the history of bad ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend's Name

„Come on, Lisbon. I swear, I am going to ask the same questions as you. If you want to, you can even write the questions down.“

That was the beginning of the end. He knew it would be a bad idea to let Jane speak with their suspect. And it seemed to be an even worse idea when Lisbon gave in and gave her Okay. He just knew. And he knew a lot of things.

He knew that his Mama wanted him to marry a nice American or Korean girl to settle down and get a lot of children with that she could babysit.

He knew that his father was disappointed that he did not became a layer and would overtake his small law firm.

He knew that his niece wanted to play football with the boys because she wanted to get a real chance in the football league. She wanted to be a star.

He knew that his brother would be his sister in a few months and had still to tell their parents about that.

He knew that it was a stupid idea to join the army in the second golf war. He knew he was going to be shipped to Afghanistan.

And he knew that it was the worst idea in the history of bad ideas to let Patrick Jane speak with their subject. With their male, gay, subject.

Everything went fine. The guy said what he saw, what he knew and what he thought. But then Jane asked where the subject was on thursday night.

„Why?“, asked the subject, Gary Bearson. Jane smiled. His 'Trust-Me-I-Am-Not-With-The-Police-But-Still-Want-To-Help-You' – smile. „It is just a standard question, Mister Bearson. We asked your sister the same question. I think you can undertsand that, don't you?“. Bearson nodded. „I had a date with my boyfriend. Went to the cinema, ate something at this Thai restaurant corner Wellington Road and 37th Street and then we went home.“. Jane just nodded and continued to look at Bearson.

„Oh, the classic date night. And what is your boyfriend's name?“

And he knew it went down the hill from this question.

„Oh, please. He has a job to loose.“, Bearson answered and leaned towards Jane. „And honestly; Would you tell me the name of your boyfriend or girlfriend if I asked you?“.

„Why? Are you asking?“, Jane asked innocently. The problem was; Jane didn't really saw the problem with this question. Lisbon had to laugh. „Everyone who can stand more than half an hour in Jane's presence s a wonder.“. Rigsby nodded and even Van Pelt smiled. He just prayed that Jane would just shut up.

Bearson laughed lightly and then nodded. „Yes. I think I am. What is the name of your boyfriend or girlfriend, Mister Jane?“

„Boyfriend. His name is Kimball Cho. I think you met him, he was one of the agents who arrested you. And now you.“

When Jane got what he just said and turned around the others were already staring at him.


End file.
